1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing method and a storage medium for a system to control at least one device through dialog with a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, much attention has been focused on devices such as home electric appliances that can be controlled using speech recognition. There has been a problem with these devices in that the storage capacity of the local-side device, such as a home electric appliance, is restricted. This means that the vocabulary that can be registered is restricted, and the user has had to remember restricted speech phrases. As a result, as of recent there is more attention being directed to spoken dialog controlled at a cloud server. This is advantageous since the capacity of a cloud server is great, so dictionaries having a rich vocabulary can be constructed, and the dictionary can be frequently updated, and accordingly can handle various expressions that the user uses. On the other hand, there is a problem in that communication time between the cloud server and the device takes around 500 ms to several seconds round trip, so there is a delay in the spoken dialog large enough that the user can recognize it.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-106523 discloses an example of speech recognition technology, in which a device and program perform speech control of a device related to consumer electric products, using speech commands. The device and program improve the rate of recognition of a local-side terminal device, by transmitting, from a speech input handling device that functions as a center to the terminal device, synonyms corresponding to expressions unique to the user that are lacking in the dictionary at the terminal device.